Getting off the Ground
by pirate-gurl15
Summary: Well this is my first fic, and its about a girl(OC) who feels that life is dull, and that there is no point to it...but that all changes when, she meets Yugi and the gang. What troubles lie ahead? One thing is for sure, life is definitly not dull anymore!
1. Chapter 1

Getting off the Ground  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Gi Oh! If I did, I wouldn't have let 4kids dub the series!!!  
  
CHAPTER 1- New faces  
  
I don't know what to do anymore, I thought as I walked down the crowded hallways of Domino High School. Life seems so dull and boring. I mean everyday is the same thing. Wake up, get ready for school and what is the point. I feel like there has to be something more. I saw one of my friends, and so I waved, she responded with a solemn nod. I don't have many friends, but the ones I do have are way to serious, and way too preoccupied with schoolwork to care about anything else. I wouldn't even call them friends! More like acquaintances. Whatever! My father always says all you have is yourself in the real world, he always told me friends were a waste of time; maybe he's right.  
  
My thoughts were then interrupted, as I saw a flash of blonde hair and was knocked off my feet.  
  
"EH! Watch it," the boy yells. He looked up and then said, "Are you ok? I didn't mean to bang into you. I... "  
  
Then I realized I had tears in my eyes "I can't take this anymore" I said then I got up and ran away.  
  
I just ran. I felt lost, and like something was missing. Things didn't feel right. I wasn't quite sure where I was going, but it didn't matter. I was outside now, and I sat down on some near by bleachers and watched a group of Jacques play gym, hmm, they seemed to be having fun. Then I realized I was skipping class. Shit! I was supposed to have a science test now! Oh well. It didn't matter! I felt as if I had nothing to live for. But It'll get better, it has to I told myself.  
  
"Hey! I'm talking to you"  
  
"Huh" I said out aloud. I turned around to see the blonde I met earlier.  
  
"You left your bag in the hall way" he said  
  
"Oh." I did not even realize I left it there.  
  
"Look I'm sorry," he said scratching his head "It was an accident I didn't mean to make you cry"  
  
"No, it's not you, I've been stressed out for a long time now, and I sort of just burst."  
  
"Well you shouldn't do that, it's bad for you! Me, I'm laid back, I'm not going to let no school stress me out!"  
  
I laughed.  
  
"I'm Joey, what's your name?"  
  
"Trinity" I replied.  
  
"Wicked! Like that chick from the Matrix [1]! She kicks ass!!"  
  
I laughed nervously "Well I can't do any moves like that, but who knows maybe if we were in the matrix..." Joey lifted one eyebrow. I guess he was confused.  
  
"Yeah I didn't really get it. I mean first she was all hot and shit, then she was all dirty and then she was dieing and..."  
  
He continued to talk. He didn't seem very bright, but I was glad to finally see someone who wasn't so serious about everything. He made me smile.  
  
"...and that 'Mr. Anderson' guy, what was his problem, like dude, his name is Neo!"  
  
"We're both missing class right now." I said  
  
"Weh! I was planning on skipping anyway." Joey said.  
  
"But you're in my science class, right? We're both missing that big test as we speak!"  
  
"WHAT! FUCK! I can't believe I forgot"  
  
I laughed.  
  
"What's so funny? I'm getting a 51% in that class!"  
  
I laughed again.  
  
"How about I help you study," I offered, "We can stay here for the rest of the period, then we can beg for a chance to take the test after school?"  
  
"Alright! Deal! But I owe you. So what can I help you with?" Joey asked  
  
"Believe me Joey, you've already helped me more then you know."  
  
-------Joey's POV--------  
  
Trinity was pretty cool. She was kind of hot too, but I could tell she didn't need some guy hitting on her at the moment. She needed a friend to help her lighten up a bit, and I was just the guy for the job! But anyway, she was a great teacher because I was actually beginning to understand Chemistry. We studied for the rest of the period, and by the end of it I felt pretty confident with the subject (never thought I'd say that), and Trinity was also beginning to loosen up a bit. We both had lunch then, so we walked together to the cafeteria.  
  
"See Joey, your not stupid at all!" she said, probably the first person to say that. "If you would just listen in class more, instead of making paper airplanes and flicking notes to...what's his name?"  
  
"Oh, you mean the guy who sits in the back, yea that's Tristan. Come on" I said as we walked into the caf. "I'll introduce you to my friends."  
  
She looked really happy now. I like to think I made a difference!  
  
"Hey Joey! Over here!" my spiky haired friend called out, Trinity and me walked over.  
  
"Alright!" I said "time for the introductions! Ok this is Yugi, Tea, and Tristan. Guys this is Trinity."  
  
"Hey!" she replied  
  
"Oh wicked like from that Matrix movie" said Tristan.  
  
"Hehe, yea..." Trinity said, she seemed a little nervous now  
  
There wasn't much room to sit, since we arrived in the caf late, but Tristan did not hesitate to make some room. He threw his bag aside and I tried to sit down but instead he pushed me aside. "Not you, the lady!!"  
  
Trinity blushed and sat down beside Tristan. I punched Tristan in the arm [OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR], then I pushed some people aside and made myself a seat beside Tea. "So Trin... mind if I call you Trin you're in my science class right?" then Tristan stopped once he met my gaze. I gave him the stop- hitting-on-my-girl look, and he immediately understood.  
  
"...Uh so is Joey! Hahaha!" he laughed fearfully. "That reminds me, Joey you weren't in class." He looked at Trinity, "neither were you, you guys missed a killer test! Where were you guys anyway?"  
  
Trinity looked down and hid her face, I could she didn't want anyone to know about her crying and all.  
  
"Well," I explained, "I was worried about the test and Trin here, agreed to help me study" My explanation was lame, and I don't think it explained much, but anyway, it worked.  
  
"And we're gonna talk to Mrs. Beacon after school about writing it then" Trin added in.  
  
"Oh, whatever man!" Tristan was obviously loosing interest in the conversation  
  
"Anyways Joey, since when do you care about marks?" Yugi asked  
  
"I CARE!"... well the rest of the conversation isn't important.  
  
------------Trinity's POV---------------  
  
I was laughing non-stop! Joey, Yugi, Tea, and Tristan seemed like really great friends. I noticed that Joey and Tristan were very alike, I could tell from the first thing Tristan said to me. Tea and I both had Visual Art now, so the guys walked us to our class and waited with us until the bell rang.  
  
"HEY!" Joey bumped into some guy with slick hair and sunglasses (he must do that a lot).  
  
"Yo Guy watch the threads!" the guy yelled. He walked away as Joey and Tristan made-fun of him.  
  
"Oh my god! That guy is the biggest Gino![2] Uns uns uns gino!" Joey.mocked  
  
"Yo Guy check out my rims" Tristan added  
  
"You guys are so judgmental!!" Tea chased Tristan and Joey around the hallway. It was actually quite funny! It was just one of those days that turned out to be really fun...those days that I wasn't use to.  
  
"Are they always like this?" I asked Yugi  
  
"Hehe yea, don't' worry you'll get use to it."  
  
[Ring ring!]  
  
"Oh shit!" and with that the three of them ran to class.  
  
[1] Don't own The Matrix or any of its characters (obviously!), if I did I'd have definitely changed that damn ending!!! but back to the point....  
  
[2] Ginos are an odd species of human who are often found in parking lots with their Honda civics or sooped up cars listening to beats and freestyle, lol u'd have to live where I do to understand...(nothing against any ginos who may be reading, I actually like beats sometimes, ok u know what nvm....)  
  
Ok so this is my first fanfic! I love to write its fun! So we'll have to see how this story goes. Hope you like it! Any suggestions what so ever go ahead! I'm, hear to listen. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is stupid...of course I don't own Yu Gi Oh! I think I'd have better things to do with my time if I did :P  
  
Chapter 2~ Night Out at the Movies  
  
---------------Trinity's point of view-----------  
  
I was in possibly the best mood ever when I arrived home after school. I had an amazing day. Joey and I had taken the test after school, (it sometimes pays to be a teacher's pet). Joey seemed like he knew what he was doing and he said it was all thanks to me. Yugi, Tea and Tristan were great too. I was having so much fun and laughing non-stop, and my other "friends" kept staring at me like I was betraying the academic posse, or something. I felt full of confidence though, nothing could bring me down, not even my father.  
  
My father was some type of lawyer. He was constantly working, and I was glad. I hated him. Not that he abused me or anything like that; actually he didn't pay much attention to me at all. I just wasn't a high priority in his life, but that suited me just fine.  
  
As soon as I got home I went straight to my homework, I had nothing else to do so why not. I went into my room and began to read chapter 5 in my science textbook. Then my dad walked in.  
  
"Oh good you're doing your homework, it's important to work hard to become successful, especially in your first year of high school."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Second year, dad, I'm in my second year."  
  
"Oh right. Yes well I'm going back to work now, I'll be working late."  
  
"Whatever." Right, working late is code for 'with some hoe,' not that I cared. I heard the door slam shut. Finally!! He left. I took this opportunity to blast my radio. I was still in a very good mood.  
  
------------Joey's point of view----------------  
  
TGIF! Thank god it's Friday. I decided to call up Yugi  
  
"Sorry Joey," replied Yugi through the phone "I gotta work in the game shop today"  
  
Ok then, so I decided to call up Tea  
  
"Sorry Joey, I got to go to work."  
  
"Oh right!" I said sarcastically. "You and Yugi go 'work' then."  
  
I shut the phone before she could yell at me, and I called up Tristan.  
  
"Hey Tris, want to go see a movie or something, Yugi and Tea have to 'work' tonight." I said through the phone winking.  
  
"Joey, Tristan can't see you winking." I turned around to see my sister Serenity standing behind me.  
  
"Yea I know that..."  
  
Great! I really didn't want Tristan to know my sister was visiting, which is why I called Yugi and Tea first. Oh well. You see, my parents are divorced, so my sister and me don't get to see each other very often. Still, we're very close, and so I don't want some guy like Tristan hitting on her like he usually does. Oh there he goes...  
  
"JOEY YOU BASTARD!" began Tristan, I'm guessing he heard Serenity's voice. "Why didn't you tell me Serenity was here? Dude is she coming to see a movie? How long has she been here? Is she...? "  
  
"Enough with all the questions already!!" I interrupted. I turned to my sister "Seren, you're still coming to the movies with us right."  
  
"Of course!" she nodded  
  
"That's what I was afraid of..." I mumbled under my breath. "Alright Tris, she's coming."  
  
"Awesome!" Tristan replied happily "Uuh Joey...can I talk to her?"  
  
"BYE TRISTAN!" I yelled, and hung up the phone.  
  
"Ok Seren! Yugi and Tea are both busy, so its just me you and Tristan."  
  
"Ok what about Duke or... or...Seto?"  
  
I then burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!! That's a good one! Kaiba? Tell me you're not serious"  
  
"It was just a thought! Forget about it!" Serenity spat. "Anyways, I don't mind going with Tristan."  
  
I stopped laughing. "What's that supposed to mean??"  
  
"Nothing..." she said, as her cheeks blushed red  
  
"Well, I could ask Trinity, she's this girl I met today, but I don't have her number."  
  
"You? Not get a girl's number, I'm shocked" My sister mocked  
  
"It's ok Joey I got her number."  
  
I turned to see Tristan grinning "What the...? How'd you get here so fast? Who let you in my apartment?"  
  
"Your door was unlocked and I'm eager to see a movie! Heheh...." Tristan answered nervously.  
  
"Tristan!" Serenity screamed, "I'm so happy to see you!" She stood up quickly and gave Tristan a hug.  
  
"Ok Serenity!" I walked over and pulled her by the arm toward her room. "You better go get ready the movie starts soon." I then walked over to Tristan and punched him in the arm.  
  
"OW! What was that for??" Tristan yelled  
  
"Just give me the phone number."  
  
----------------Trinity's point of view-------------------  
  
I was finishing up my homework and listening to music with the volume on max. The radio was currently playing Linkin Park [A/N: One of the greatest bands ver!!], so I barely heard the phone when it rang. I lowered the volume and ran to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" I asked.  
  
"Trin, is that you?" A familiar voice asked  
  
"Yea. Joey? Is that you?"  
  
"Yup. Hey listen wanna come see a movie? Me, Tristan, and my sister are going to see Gigli."  
  
"Alright! But why Gigli? I hear that movie is pretty bad"  
  
"Well my sources tell me otherwise." Joey said confidently  
  
"Ok then! I'll meet you at the Domino Cinema (A/N: yea I know cheesy but w/e!!) in an hour!"  
  
"Right! See you there, bye!"  
  
I hung up the phone and screamed with excitement! Pretty sad I know, but I was just so happy that I was going out tonight, I needed to break from isolation! I decided I'd wear a white long sleeved top with a blue tank top over it and some jeans. I tied my hair up leaving two pieces down at the sides of my face like I always do and called up a cab.  
  
----------Domino Cinema, Reader's Point of View-------  
  
Trinity stepped out of the cab and looked around. It was 7:00 now, and it was beginning to get dark. She looked around the entrance wondering where the hell Joey was, when she noticed the big haired blond beside to other people waving to her. She walked to over to them.  
  
"Trin! You made it! This is Serenity" Joey said pointing to the girl beside him. "Serenity this is Trinity."  
  
"Nice to meet you!" Serenity and Trinity said in unison to each other.  
  
"Alright then!" Tristan said excitedly. "Lets go see—what was it again Joey?"  
  
"For the 10th time Gigli!!" Joey yelled as they bought their tickets  
  
"Gigli?? Sounds like a duel monster or something...what's it about?"  
  
"I don't know... but it has Jennifer Lopez!!"  
  
"And Ben Afflek...he's HOT!!" Serenity cut in  
  
"Well...some people say I look like Ben..." Tristan said as he blushed furiously.  
  
"HA! No you don't!" Joey laughed  
  
"Yea I don't see it either." Trinity added as they walked into the movie  
  
"Not helping!" Tristan said turning to Trinity.  
  
"It's ok Tristan, You're still cute!" Serenity smiled at him as she walked into the movie isle. Tristan followed, but Joey held him back, and pushed Trinity to go first. Joey then sat beside Trinity, and Tristan beside Joey.  
  
"SHHH! It's starting..."  
  
------------Half way through the movie, Trinity's Point of View------------- -  
  
"Am I the only person who is very confused?" Serenity whispered to me  
  
"I don't get it either, but I'm not sure I want to." I said in a low voice  
  
"Well maybe it'll get better..." she said positively. Though it looked like nothing could save this movie  
  
"Trin, Seren, you guys like the movie so far?" Joey asked leaning over me.  
  
Without even a moment to think about it we both answered "No!"  
  
"Ok good because I don't see a point to this movie."  
  
Tristan leaned over to join in the conversation. "Hey don't leave me out, I'm already bored as it is."  
  
"Yea not even J LO could improve this movie." Joey said a little to loudly  
  
"I say we...wait, "Tristan said staring at the far corner of theatre, "Is that...."  
  
"Hey it is! Its Kaiba!!" Joey said even louder. "He's with Mokuba, I can't believe he would take his brother to a movie like this."  
  
"I can't believe he took time off from his precious company." Tristan added, also loudly.  
  
"SHHHHHHHHH!" people were beginning to complain about the two loud mouths sitting beside me. I however, found it hilarious.  
  
"Hey who's Kaiba?" I asked, and before anyone could answer I realized who it was. "Oh THAT Kaiba! Seto Kaiba! The one with the corporation thingy, yea he seems ok I guess"  
  
Serenity looked down and shook her head. "You shouldn't have said that."  
  
"Oh god no! That cocky bastard! He thinks he's all that because he owns a company, and he..." Joey continued listing all the reasons why Kaiba wasn't 'ok.' Luckily Kaiba was sitting at the far corner of theatre because Joey was pretty loud.  
  
"Ok Joey shut up already! I think she gets the point." Tristan yelled. Joey stopped talking.  
  
"SHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I could tell the people in the theatre were beginning to get annoyed  
  
Tristan grabbed hand full of popcorn and began flinging it at Kaiba's head. "Tristan!" Serenity screeched.  
  
"What? I'm bored!" he replied  
  
Joey grabbed some popcorn and began throwing some popcorn as well. "Look it just bounces off his hair"  
  
"SHHHHHHH!! WILL YOU FOUR SHUT UP!" Ok, everyone in the theater was officially fed up.  
  
"Guys you're gonna get us kicked out!" I lectured  
  
"Calm down, do you really care to see the end of this movie anyway?"  
  
He had a point, so I decided to continue to watch Joey and Tristan throw popcorn at Kaiba. Suddenly he stood up.  
  
"Oh Shit! Hide!" Joey panicked. He and Tristan bend down behind the seat. Serenity and me looked at each other and said "idiots!" Kaiba patted his brother on the head, and walked out of the theatre.  
  
"Guys relax! He's gone." I said trying to calm them down. But then I noticed Kaiba walk back in the theatre with some guy who worked at the theatre. The guy was carrying a flashlight  
  
Serenity leaned back in her chair repeating, "I don't know them. I don't know them..."  
  
The employee walked up in front of the screen and yelled, "Alright who are the culprits causing making all the noise?" We could of just kept our mouths shut, but almost the entire theatre pointed toward us, it was very embarrassing.  
  
He shone his flashlight on us, "OUT!"  
  
As we walked out of the theatre the audience cheered, not because they liked us, but because we were leaving. Gawd I can't believe these people actually cared about watching this movie. Anyway, so we were banned from the theatre for a month and these security guys took a picture of us and put it at the box office to make sure we didn't come back for a while. Then they pushed us off the property. There was an awkward silence between the four of us, and then we looked at each other and burst into laughter. It was one of those things you could laugh at after it happens.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok so second chapter! As for spelling mistakes in my first chapter (Elaya!!) Jacques was what spell check gave me!! :P and there is no official way to spell unse since it is not a word!! lol anyway....No offense to anyone who liked the movie Gigli..lol so um hope you like it so far and it'll get better...If you have any ideas for me please don't hesitate to share ( 


End file.
